bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Malachite Pike Drevas
Malachite Pike Drevas Skill 'Eternal Blazing Nature (Negates all status ailments, 30% boost to max HP, Def & 15% damage reduction from Fire, Earth types) 'Burst 'Mistral Jade (13 combo on all foes, negates status ailments and for 3 turns & for 2 turns; Cost: 26 BC, DC: 13 BC) 'Brave Burst Libre Accord (17 combo on all foes, and for 3 turns & for 2 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 15 BC) Brave Burst Ailanthus Lance: Drevas (22 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, and random status ailment counter when attacked for 3 turns & for 3 turns; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 22 BC) Skill Until We Meet Someday (Negates all status ailments & adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Oh, Lance… when will your Dream Evolution come out in Global? Do you have any idea how much of a relief it would be to give pure F2Ps a renewable unit that removes status ailments? That would be awesome. No, we’re not talking about the pike. We’re talking about Drevas, the unit whose soul is sealed into the sphere Drevas. Would it be amazing for Drevas to gain additional effects when equipped with Drevas? Totally. Alim, please consider. Thanks! Huehue~ Leader Skill Score: 9/10 Drevas carries 30% HP and Def boosts, which are both important for the defensive aspect of things. What makes Drevas so useful as a lead is his high mitigation against Fire and Earth damage. It is selective, but there has been a number of high-end content that concentrates on Fire and Earth enemies. A few good examples include RC6 Shusui and Trial EX5. It stacks with normal mitigation, which is absolutely amazing for tanking the damage. Drevas also grants status immunity to all allies, which is a very nice touch to blocking the most spammable enemy attacks that inflict status ailments. However, due to the presence of Leader Skill locks, it is still crucial to bring a status cleanser to supplement for status immunity should this Leader Skill become blocked. Fortunately, Drevas is able to cleanse status ailments with his Extra Skill-applied BB/SBB. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Drevas's BB utilizes a 300% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal high damage thanks to Drevas’s high Atk and damage modifier. One of the key buffs that Drevas provides is the elemental mitigation that reduces Earth and Thunder damage by 10%. Seeing how you can stack normal mitigation with elemental mitigation, you can stack tons of mitigation to the point where damage becomes heavily reduced. Drevas also negates status ailments, which is pretty amazing to combo with the Extra Skill. This alleviates a lot of the stress coming from status ailments. It’s also very useful in situations when Leader Skills become blocked, mainly in content like Trial X3, Trial 005, etc. Drevas also buffs everyone with status ailment reflect, similar to what Vernil does with his BB/SBB. Each unit is given a 15% chance of inflicting a random status ailment. With all six units taking damage (assuming one AoE attack), there is a 62% chance of inflicting a random status ailment(s). These probabilities are relatively high for inflicting random status ailments. This is overall superior over Vernil’s status ailment reflect buff due to the fact that Drevas gives everyone a 15% chance of inflicting status ailments rather than a half-half selection of different probabilities. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Drevas's SBB utilizes a 540% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal high damage thanks to Drevas’s high Atk and damage modifier. Drevas takes his BB and makes a few changes with it. Instead of the status immunity effect, Drevas provides an amazing 160% damage buff that kicks in when attacking status-afflicted enemies. This is a significant boost in damage and it’s great to see a wide group of enemies and bosses that are vulnerable to Injury and Weakness. Even if the common status ailments barely do anything (particularly Weakness when you can just use ignore-Def), the damage boost will come in handy. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Dreavs's UBB utilizes a 1200% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 100% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal high damage thanks to Drevas’s high Atk and damage modifier. Another copy of his BB/SBB? Couldn’t they step things up a notch? Drevas now carries a 300% damage boost when units attack status-afflicted enemies, which adds a significant boost to damage utility. Comboing with Drevas’s guaranteed chance of inflicting status ailments upon taking damage, it’s hard to not be able to utilize this buff. There’s also the Atk conversion buff that boosts Atk relative to 50% HP. With HP having the highest parameters out of all four stats, this boost is nothing to scoff at. With the future giving us more ways to increase HP to insane parameters, this Atk boost is only going to get better and better. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Thanks to this Extra Skill, Drevas can cleanse status ailments. With innate status immunity on his Extra Skill, Drevas can guarantee status cleansing as her BB gauge won’t ever get locked out from curse. Arena Score: 9/10 Drevas has a 40 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a very high Drop Check to use in the game. His AI is also very good as he has a 60% chance of using his BB when any of the enemy units’ HP is above 50%. Drevas’s Leader Skill is suited more for a tanky build rather than damage, which isn’t suggested for Arena anyway. The defensive aspects are nice, but without damage utility, there’s not much you can do one the first turn when units normal attack. Even with the Def boost and mitigation, there’s no guarantee that your units will live the attacks. Stats Score: 9/10 Very high HP and Atk. Def is quite high and Rec is just above average. In terms of typing, my type preference for Drevas is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 There are many areas where Drevas shines as an amazing unit. First is his anti-debuff abilities. He practically guarantees a status cleanse thanks to his own immunity against status ailments. Second is his damage utility. Most enemies are vulnerable to a certain or multiple status ailments. As little difference as certain status ailments may be (particularly Weakness), the damage boost comes in real handy on his SBB. Third is the elemental mitigation which is stackable with normal mitigation. It’s selective, but extremely useful in areas such as RC6 Shusui, RC6 Beiorg, Trial EX5, etc. It makes it rather essential to bring Drevas in those situations to reduce as much damage as possible and pray that RNG doesn’t mess your units over. Drevas also becomes a comparable candidate to Semira. Semira has the similar niche as Drevas, but Semira inflicts status ailments upon attacking, not upon being attacked. However, Semira lacks the damage boost that Drevas carries (it’s available on Semira, but that only applies to herself). Sphere Recommendations *Beiorg's Armor & Silver Knight's Crest *Beiorg's Armor & War Demon's Blade *Beiorg's Armor & Sacred Axe *Beiorg's Armor & Four Bonds *Beiorg's Armor & Demon Core *Beiorg's Armor & Infidelity Orb Conclusion Total Score: 9.0/10 Sigh… still wish Drevas had additional effects when equipped with Drevas... Would it be amazing to have additional effects that require equipping the Drevas to Drevas? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Drevas! Ever wondered how much of a struggle it was to search for the unit Drevas on the wiki until we added a disambiguation page on him? Will we see Drevas in action with Lance sometime in the distant future in maybe afterlife? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Earth Legend Lance *Pumleficent Semira *Lance Champion Vernil *Sacred Lotus Piany Category:Blog posts